


Don't Forget Me

by Screenmaster1



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screenmaster1/pseuds/Screenmaster1





	Don't Forget Me

Ignis Scientia was a problem solver, a strategist. His official role was an advisor to the king and his duty was to aid his king in the solving of problems. He performed this task almost flawlessly not just for his king but for his king's closest companions as well. Yes, Ignis was the problem solver of the group so one could only call it ironic when the one problem he could not solve was his own. But first a problem he did know how to solve, thankfully. For the first problem that presented itself to him wasn't a hard one or at least it shouldn't have been. They're on their way back to camp after a long day of fighting when Gladio gives a familiar warning. "Imperials above us!" The younger men of their group groan annoyed at their lack of ability to catch a break. Even Ignis is not immune to the effect of fatigue on his bones and the royal strategist sighs to himself at the clanging sound of metal quickly gaining on them. 

"Unghhhhhhh do we have to?" Prompto whines. 

"Stop bitching start killing." Comes the huff of a reply from Gladio his great sword already summoned to his hands. Prompto let's out a few clearly displeased grumbles but is ultimately unwilling to argue any further and instead focuses his efforts on summoning his weapons of choice to his person. Ignis was happy to deny the soft smile on his face at Prompto's usual antics as he turns towards their attackers summoning his daggers pleased as the comfortable weight of blades fills his hands. They could end this quick and rest for the night something Ignis felt like he needs oddly more today than he usually did. Things only get worse when the coughing begins. 

It starts with a tickling in his throat. At first, he ignores it, probably just a symptom of being tired, he rationalizes, he hopes, not wanting to deal with getting sick (again) but it would only get worse. 

"You okay Iggy?" 

"I'm fine." He huffs into the crook of his arm as the first coughs escape him. He hates the frown of worry that crosses Prompto's face. But it didn't matter. He's fine to keep going. He has to be. He summons a dagger the familiar weight of it only serving to partly ease his worries. He aims with deadly precision at the Magiteck Trooper coming at him. He's all set up for the shot- about to throw but then- 

Another stuttering cough escapes him and his aim wavers the blade swinging uselessly in the air. The MT sidesteps to the left aiming a blow for the advisor's shoulder. One that comes much closer to hitting him then he'd like. There's a bang followed by the moan of broken metal as a bullet lodges itself in the MT's shoulder the metal man's arm jerks from the damage but its face remains eerily expressionless. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ignis can hear the unspoken words. That's the second time he's needed saving. Astrals he hopes he didn't catch something and though his throat still feels sore and vaguely like something is poking his esophagus he keeps his lips firmly locked. 

"Something in my throat." Ignis mummers more to himself than to Prompto. 

"Do you need to step out?" 

"I'm fine why don't you go help Noct?" The young prince doesn't particularly need any help thinning out the almost extinct MT's. Prompto glances back and forth between his friends torn between what to do. 

"You sure you're alright?" Prompto seems to sense as well that Noctis doesn't really need his help. Ignis tries to find it in himself to be annoyed but a part of him- a small part enjoyed having Prompto's undivided attention. The knows this to be selfish and he banishes the thought as it comes. 

"Yes, I am alright," Ignis affirms nodding. 

"Okay!" Prompto yields and lets it go to which Ignis is grateful. The handsome blond turns on his heel taking Ignis' advice and lending his aid to their prince. Ignis lays privy to their playful banter as they attack in enviable sync. Ignis is quick to tear his attention away from the two boys focusing instead on the task at hand. He doesn't glance back again for the remainder of the battle only giving pause once all the MT's lay slain at their feet. 

He bites back the tickling feeling in his throat as he notices Gladiolus' amber eyes on him likely doing a follow-up check on him. The bespectacled advisor gazes easily back forcing his expression into it's usual neutral. See? Probably just some dirt kicked up by the scuffing of their shoes on the field of battle. Nothing to be concerned about. 

Behind him, Prompto hums that charming little victory tune of his and loathe as he is to admit it that catchy tune always makes him feel better. He makes it all the way back to camp and through dinner before he can't hide his intense coughing finally succumbing to it after Noctis and Prompto have tucked themselves away for the night. 

If he were to be honest with himself however the symptoms had progressively been getting worse ever since that first coughing fit. His throat felt sore from overuse and his head ached. Ignis scowled to himself annoyed at his own symptoms. He detested being sick and hoped with some medication he could keep himself from getting any worse. 

But now as he lay hunching over his cooking station with his lips pressed firmly into the crook of his elbow he realized that he'd failed in that endeavor. Heavy footfalls thunder behind Ignis as the oldest retainer lends his aid to the advisor. Though for all his might he could only watch as the advisor chokes on.....flowers? 

Both men could only gape in surprise at the light blue petals in Ignis' hands. 

"Impossible," Ignis claims denying what his eyes told him. 

"We're a bit past real now don't you think?" Came Gladio's sarcastic reply causing Ignis to start slightly. He'd been so focused on the flowers he'd forgotten he wasn't alone. 

"So who is it?" 

"Who is what?" 

Gladio gives Ignis a look that the latter returns without fail. 

"Seriously Iggy? Are you really going to do this?" 

Ignis frowns, scowls at the tone. 

"I don't deal with fake curses." The advisor states coldly. As if insulted at the insinuation that it might be fake the disease took a tighter hold on him causing his chest to seize and more coughs to escape him. Followed by more pedals. Gladio seems unimpressed as if Ignis had single-handedly provided him with all the evidence he needed to prove his point. 

"Fake curses don't kill people." Gladio points out motioning towards the pile of petals slowly gathering at Ignis' boots. "So why don't you just tell the lucky guy the news and get it over with?" The advisor adjusts his glasses, perhaps the repetitive motion would help him focus on finding a solution to this and not the tickling of petals in his throat. It takes all he can muster not to glance in the direction of the tent. 

When no immediate progress is made there's another huff of a sigh from Gladio. 

"You're not seriously going to let yourself die to something this preventable are you?" 

The scoff in the shield's voice does little to ease Ignis' racing mind. Right, the symptoms- if not treated could- potentially be deadly. If you believed in that sort of thing of course. 

"Gladio I-"

"Iggy don't." 

The right and left hands of the king stare each other down like cowboys in a western. There's a spark of palpable energy in the air as the two combatants fight a battle of attrition. The only noise across the mental battlefield is that of the wind whistling through the trees, dancing, and playing without a care to the mortal troubles below. 

Ignis coughs. The sound is no longer comes out dry and harsh but instead wheezing and wet. Green eyes watch in disbelief as red blood dots grey gloves. 

"Ignis you're bleeding!" 

As if he hadn't noticed. 

"What?!" 

What? 

Two pairs of amber and green eyes meet the single pair of warm violet-blue eyes, stretching wide in fear and confusion. Ignis' next heartbeat sounds heavy, akin to rocks being dropped in a lake, his throat tightens, and breathing suddenly seems much harder then it should be. His pulse quickens and his hands fly to his obstructed throat by no command of his. The last thing he remembers seeing clearly is the ashen gray rocks of their campsite rushing up to greet him with a sharp thwap as he makes contact. 

Then haze

Then nothing 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Ignis awakens he's lying down something warm pressed to his head. It takes some effort to work his eyes open and when he does he's greeted with the familiar sight of Prompto. His hunched shoulders and curled spine has Ignis immediately on edge. 

"Ignis! You're awake! Thank the gods!" 

"Yes.....apologies if I worried you. I'm not quite sure what came over me." 

"Gladio said-" as if struck Prompto cuts himself off stiffening as Ignis' eyes narrow and he realizes his error. Prompto stutters nervously his cheeks hot. 

"Prompto-" 

"Ilikeyoutoo-"

There's a pause as the world holds its breath for Ignis' response. Prompto himself looks a mess: hands balled into fists and pressed against his lap, muscles braced as if expecting harsh retaliation to come from such a brash confession. Ignis can't imagine why he'd react like that though he blesses the boy's kind heart willing to falsely proclaim love if the gods willed it to be the antidote. 

Ignis wants to say something- to reassure Prom that they'd find another way- that he didn't have to force it but the flowers have other plans for him. The ashen blond advisor turns his head away from the sunny blond as his chest convulses an entire flower head struggling to free itself from his esophagus. Prompto can only watch helplessly as the flower escapes blue petals splashed wet and crimson. 

"Prompto," Ignis begins as soon as he is able to but Prompto can already feel his heart splitting open. How could a guy like Ignis fall for a guy like him anyway? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! But the words that come out of Ignis' mouth are far changed from the rejection he's been expecting. 

"You don't have to attempt to force feelings because you're worried about me. I will find an alternative solution." 

And Ignis, in turn, wasn't expecting the words that spring from Prompto's mouth. 

"You don't believe me?" Ignis' heart twists at the tone of hurt. For the first time in recent memory, he's at a complete loss. He's woefully unprepared for the arms that wrap around him, entangling him like vines around his neck.

"I'm not forcing anything." Comes the voice of Prompto beside his ear. "I really do like you... I just....never expected you to like me back." 

Ignis feels the protective need to comfort the distressed Prompto. He wraps his arms around the blond trying in vain to tell a thousand words with a single gesture. They're both cuddling on the floor now whispering apologies and confessing feelings that neither truly understood but both had felt for far too long. 

Ignis usually so aware of himself and his environment is too busy to notice that both the flowers and the tickling in his throat are gone as if they had never existed to begin with.


End file.
